Why Do I Have A Television Show
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: When the Doctor meets Rebecca he learns that he has his own tv show... called Doctor Who. But he shouldn't. So it's up to him, Clara, and Rebecca to fix this and soon before something bad happens.
1. I'm Not Matt Smith

**I wanted to try and do a story with a twist. You know something not many other people would do. So this was the idea. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Rebecca was walking down a random street, in a random town. She had no idea where she was but she really didn't care. She was really excited to move here because this where her favorite show is shot. The streets of London were crowded and when she wasn't paying attention she bumped into a man. His clothes seemed really familiar but she just ignored it. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry." she says and helps the man pick up his things. Her eyebrows furrow as she sees a sonic screwdriver but she just thinks he's a really big Whovian like her. "Oh you must be a fan of- OMG! You're Matt Smith! The Matt Smith!" she exclaims when she looks up and sees the man's face. That explains the outfit. He was wearing the tweed coat, bow tie, and everything. He looks at her in confusion. "Well, you are him, aren't you. Unless you're a look alike. Which in that case- Wow." she says.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand. My name isn't Matt Smith. It's the Doctor." he says. Rebecca frowns.

"Ummm, please tell me that you're just trying to stay in character." she says but he just stares at her as if she was making no sense. She was starting to get freaked out. He really thought he was the Doctor, didn't he. So she had to figure out if he was really him so pulled the 'sonic' out of his hand and ignored his protests. She points it at her dead cell phone and presses a button. It immediately turns on and she gasps. No human peice of technology could do that.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he says.

"Are you really the Doctor?" she asks cautiously and he nods. "This is weird. You're just a tv show." she says. The Doctor looks at her in surprise.

"Did you just say I'm a television show." he asked in confusion. Everything was just getting weird. She nods.

"Yeah. There's this show called Doctor Who. It's basically everything that's happened to you since you left the Time War with your granddaughter, Susan. Of coure I watched only the new episodes. Which is your ninth, tenth, and eleventh regeneratins." Rebecca says and his look gets more and mre intent as she speaks.

"Are you sure that it's about me. I mean maybe it's about another guy called the Doctor that looks exactly like me." he says hopefully, his voice going up as he speaks. She looks at him like that was a stupid question.

"No. I'm pretty sure your the same Doctor who fell in love with Rose Tyler, had Martha Jones fall in love with him, got smacked multiple times by Donna Noble, got kissed by Amelia Pond, met Rory the Roman, and has met Clara, the impossible girl." she says, in a matter-of-fact tone. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Right, this is not good. This is very not good. I need to get to the TARDIS now." he says and he runs off into the crowd. She did not want to miss seeing the TARDIS so she followed him and when she came to a 1950's police box she smiled widely and walked into it.

"This. Is. So. Cool! I've had fantasies about this kind of thing but I never thught it would happen." she says and when she turns around she screams in excitement. Clara was standing there with a look of confusin. "Oh my gosh! You're Clara Oswin Oswald. The Clara Oswin Oswald. The impossible girl. Who the Doctor's met three times and each time he lost you except now. This is so amazing." she says. Clara furrows her eyebrows.

"Uh Doctr. Who is this person and why des she know about me?" Clara asks.

"She's- Actually I don't know. Never asked her name. What's your name?" he asks and Rebecca chuckles.

"My name's Rebecca. Rebecca Summers. And I know who you guys are." she says excitedly but then she sees the Doctor's face. It seemed as if he wasnt to happy. "What's wrong, Doctor?" she asks.

"What you said about me and the tv show about my history. No one should know all of that abut me. Do you have a device in which I might be able to watch one of these episodes?" he asks.

"Do you have internet access...Of coure you do. This is the TARDIS." she says and she pulls out her cell phone going to her netflix app.

"Wait there's a tv show abut the Doctor's history! I want to watch. I can learn everything about the Doctor." Clara says and Rebecca chuckles. The Doctor sighs. He would have tried to stop her but he knew it was no use.

"We'll start from the first episode of your ninth regeneration." Rebecca says and they watch. Clara kept making small remarks here and there especially about his love life and about Rose. The Doctor just sat there. And as they go through all seven seasons the Doctor gets more and more intrested.

"This is impossible. This is every adventure I've gone on since then. Down to every word. This isn't possible. Something's terribly wrong. And that means that there's something big happening. This is more information then even I know. I mean the scenes with my companins when they're alone. And why didn't anyone tell me about all those stupid mistakes I've made. God I'm pretty sure the viewers figured out half this stuff before me." he says.

"Doctor, I didn't know your life was so complicated. And I also don't get how you didn't realize that Rose loved you before then. I mean come on!" Clara says.

"I know right. The way she looked at him. It's as if he was oblivious. And what's even more funny is how she didn't realize how the Doctor looked at her in admiration." Rebacca says but their banter is interrupted.

"Guys, please stop." he says and they stop.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. That gets him all sensative. Well anyway are we gonna find ut why you have a tv show?" Rebecca asks.

"You aren't but, Clara and I are. It's to dangerous for a kid." the Doctor says and Rebecca gapes.

"I am not a kid. I'll have you know that I'm a 15 year old. I'm a black belt in karate and kung fu. Not to mention, I've been trained in 14 different weapons. Plus I've been watching your show since I was 7. I picked up a few things listening to you talk. So you're going to bring me with you or we're gonna have a problem." Rebecca says, sass in her voice.

"Please let her come with us Doctor. I like her. She's my kind of girl. Plus she's right. It's as if she's been with you longer than I have and whatever is doing this whole tv show if probaby powerful so we'll need more help than ever." Clara says.

"Oh fine. But I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you." the Doctor says. Rebecca squeals in happiness.

"But can I get some of my weapons. Just one or two. Not a gun and I'll only use them in emergencies Doctor. Don't worry." she asks, he consents and he materializes into her room. Luckily her mother went out to get some stuff for the new house. Clara looks at all the boxes. "Just moved in." Rebecca explains and she nods in understanding. she goes to the box that says weapns and pulls out a sheath of arrows. She slings it over her shoulder and pulls out her bow too. She takes out two throwing knives and puts one in each of her boots and takes out two black gloves that can shoot poison from the wrists. "Okay I'm ready." she says.

'Wow. You're like a trained assassin." Clara says and Rebecca chuckles. When they step into the TARDIS the Doctor looks at her and gapes.

"Do you really need all of that?" he asks.

"It's self defense. Now lets get this show on the road." she says and they were off.

* * *

**So how did you like it. I hope it was good because I've never written anything like this before. So Review**


	2. Oh It's The Slitheen!

**Hey guys. I know your probably upset with me right now because I haven't updated I such a long time. But before you get upset, let me explain. I have been so busy with packing. I've been getting ready to move and between all of the chaos I just can't find the time to write. But don't worry. I'll try to update sooner. So I'm not gonna bore you anymore with my pleads of forgiveness So I'll stop. Just remember to review and tell me you forgive me for the long time of no writing.**

* * *

_Recap-_

_"Please let her come with us Doctor. I like her. She's my kind of girl. Plus she's right. It's as if she's been with you longer than I have and whatever is doing this whole tv show if probably powerful so we'll need more help than ever." Clara says._

_"Oh fine. But I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you." the Doctor says. Rebecca squeals in happiness._

_"But can I get some of my weapons. Just one or two. Not a gun and I'll only use them in emergencies Doctor. Don't worry." she asks, he consents and he materializes into her room. Luckily her mother went out to get some stuff for the new house. Clara looks at all the boxes. "Just moved in." Rebecca explains and she nods in understanding. she goes to the box that says weapons and pulls out a sheath of arrows. She slings it over her shoulder and pulls out her bow too. She takes out two throwing knives and puts one in each of her boots and takes out two black gloves that can shoot poison from the wrists. "Okay I'm ready." she says._

_'Wow. You're like a trained assassin." Clara says and Rebecca chuckles. When they step into the TARDIS the Doctor looks at her and gapes._

_"Do you really need all of that?" he asks._

_"It's self defense. Now lets get this show on the road." she says and they were off._

* * *

The Doctor goes over to the console. "Rebecca give me your phone." He says and she hands it over. He plugs it into the console and puts the episode of Doctor Who on. "Okay. If I could just find out where the signal is coming from and trace it we might be able to find out what's going on." He says. He starts pressing some buttons but then just stops. "There's nothing. It says it's coming from some television studio in Cardiff." He says.

"Well, maybe it's not humans who are in that studio. Let's go check it out." Clara says and Rebecca nods. The Doctor smiles and nods in approval. He pulls and pushes a few levers and the TARDIS starts to shake. Clara and Rebecca fall to the ground but the Doctor is fine.

"We're here!" He yells and the girls glare at him. "What? It's not my fault that the TARDIS is always a bumpy ride." He says. The girls give an overexagerated huff and get up. They walk out of the TARDIS and into the cool, night air. In front of them was the very studio that Doctor Who was filmed in. "Okay. Be ready for anything you two. We don't know what we'll find in there." He says. They step threw the door only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Sorry. No visitors today. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He says. The Doctor goes to give his psychic paper. "Sorry. I'm not permitted to give anyone access. Not even you." He says and the Doctor frowns.

"The paper never fails." He says and Clara pats his back in fake sympathy. Rebecca decides it's time to try it her way.

"Okay. We'll go. Sorry for the bother." She says and she puts her hand for him to shake and he does. He suddenly falls to the ground and Clara and the Doctor look at her in question. She puts her hand and they see a small spike. The Doctor's eyes widen. "Chill. It's just a tranquilizer. He'll wake up in about an hour. That should be enough time." She says and the Doctor relaxes. They walk through the building until they come across a room filled with people having a meeting. They decided to listen in. But all they could hear were plans for the next episode of Doctor Who. Rebecca gasps.

"Did they just say that Rose is coming back for the 50th anniversary!" Rebecca whisper-yells. The Doctor hushes her but then realizes what she just said.

"But if everything on the episodes happens to me that means she coming back!" He also whisper-yells. Clara smiles.

"As great as that is. We still don't know what's going on. They don't seem to have some secret plan." She says. Rebecca nods.

"Then we need to host some interviews." He says. He starts to knock on the door but is stopped by Rebecca.

"If there really is nothing going on here they're gonna think you're people that play your characters. You know, Matt Smith and Jenna-Louise Coleman. Let me. They don't know who I am. Give me you're psychic paper and Clara take my bow." She says. She hands over sheath of arrows and her bow to Clara. The Doctor gives his psychic paper to her. Clara gives Rebecca her phone number so that she can call them when she finds anything out. She gives him a nod and he and Clara run back to the TARDIS. She knocks on the door. The guy in charge of the meeting comes to the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asks. She holds up the psychic paper. When he see's it he recoils but instantly let's her into the room. "Is there I can do to asist you?" He asks.

"I just need to interview you're top two actors, please." She answers. He nods hastily and runs off to get get them. She nods awkwardly at the other inhabitants of the room. Soon the an is back with Matt and Jenna. Rebecca quickly thanks him and brings the two actors to vacant room. "Right. I'm Rebecca Summers. I'm here for an interview. It's not a normal interview though." She says and they look at each other for a second before turning to her.

"Well, what kind of interview is it?" Jenna asks. Rebecca chuckles to herself.

"It's kind of ironic really. I need to know if you've noticed anything suspicious about any of the people around here. It's really important." She says. They look at her in suspicion.

"Are you serious?" Matt asks, slightly smirking.

"Yeah. It's really complicated. But your answer will help a lot. And I mean a lot." Rebecca says. They nod in understanding.

"Well. Not too much that I can say. But there is the fact that whenever someone mentions that back room over there, they get all weird and act as if they're hiding something. That's about all I know." Matt says. Rebecca nods and picks up her phone. She dials Clara's number and she answers pretty quickly. Rebecca sighs. She was almost expecting her not to answer.

"Oh Clara! Thank god you answered. Okay I've got some news. There's a room somewhere in here that the people are trying to hide. I think that might give us some clues as to what's going on with the whole tv show problem. Tell our..._friend..._ to park the _car_ somewhere close. Tell him to bring his _electronic device. _I have a felling the door's locked. I'll meet you at the door okay. See you soon." She says and hangs up. She turns to the actors.

"What was that all about?" Jenna asks.

"It's nothing look I gotta go. See ya!" Rebecca says and she runs out of the room at top speed toward the entrance. But what she didn't realize were the two Doctor Who actors following her. And when they saw who was really at the door they gaped. "Ok. Doctor. Let's go. Oh and as I went to get you I realized the lock is wood. So the sonic is not gonna work. I'll kick it down." She says. The Doctor nods. They walk over to the door with Matt and Jenna on their tails. Rebecca- with the help of Clara-kicked down the door and they were not happy with what they saw. Jenna and Matt jump up exposing themselves.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE SLITHEEN!" They yells.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review!**


	3. Torchwood

**Hey my fellow writers and my wonderful followers. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've kind of been busy. My cousin came over for two weeks and then I had a lot of packing to do. And I mean a lot of packing for my big move to Texas. Then I had a 12 day drive all the way to Texas. Anyway. Without further ado (or whatever those people say) here's the story.**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_"Oh Clara! Thank god you answered. Okay I've got some news. There's a room somewhere in here that the people are trying to hide. I think that might give us some clues as to what's going on with the whole tv show problem. Tell our...friend... to park the car somewhere close. Tell him to bring his electronic device. I have a felling the door's locked. I'll meet you at the door okay. See you soon." She says and hangs up. She turns to the actors._

_"What was that all about?" Jenna asks._

_"It's nothing look I gotta go. See ya!" Rebecca says and she runs out of the room at top speed toward the entrance. But what she didn't realize were the two Doctor Who actors following her. And when they saw who was really at the door they gaped. "Ok. Doctor. Let's go. Oh and as I went to get you I realized the lock is wood. So the sonic is not gonna work. I'll kick it down." She says. The Doctor nods. They walk over to the door with Matt and Jenna on their tails. Rebecca- with the help of Clara-kicked down the door and they were not happy with what they saw. Jenna and Matt jump up exposing themselves._

_"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE SLITHEEN!" They yells._

* * *

The three time travellers spin around and stares at the actors. They fall to the ground unconscious. Rebecca turns to Clara and Doctor but by then the Doctor the Doctor had turned away and walked into the room full of Slitheen. "Doctor! What about Matt and Jenna?" Rebecca asks

"Oh forget them. We have more important things to happen. Anyway, they're androids. Everyone here that works for Doctor Who is. They'll be fine." The Doctor says not faltering in his steps. Unlike him, Clara and Rebecca just stood there gaping at his retreating back. They realise that he's walking away and run after him.

"So are you saying that the actor I've had a crush on since I was 5 is an android." Rebecca says.

"First off, yes. Second, you do realise that we look exactly alike." The doctor says, smirking and only then does she realize what she's just said and she turns red.

"Ummm, I mean- well-" Clara cuts her off with a question fortunately for her.

"Doctor, what do you mean they're androids. They're working with the Slitheen?" Clara asks, trying to save Rebecca from embarrassment. It seemed to work because he immediately forgot about that and answered her question. Rebecca ives her a thankful glance.

"What? Of course not. They don't even know that they're androids." He says.

"Oh, so like that scientist guy when you and Amy met Winston Churchhill and the Daleks tried to make more Daleks." Clara replies.

"How did you know about that?" He asks.

"Doctor, we watched the Doctor Who series in the TARDIS. Of course we know." Rebecca says. He nods. By then most of Slitheen had seen them. And their leader had been coming down from his seat way above to talk to the Doctor and his companions.

"Ah. Hello Doctor. How... not nice to see you." She says. The Doctor frowns at her.

"Blon Fel Fotch.**(1)** What happened. Last time I checked I gave you the chance to start a new life. But you just turned out the same." He says.

"You should talk. What happened to you. And where's your beloved Rose Tyler, eh?" She asks. At her name the Doctor's hands clench and Clara has to come over and calm him down.

"You should just leave now." He threatens.

Completely ignoring his threat she continues, "Oh and what about that Catain Jack of yours. What happened to him. Oh well I guess you got a new set of friends. You've got your new Rose Tyler." She says signaling to Clara. She turns to Rebecca. "And then you've got you're Captain Jack. The one willing to take any step, including violence." She says. She snaps her fingers and the sheath of arrows dissappears from her back. She gasps and makes sure her pants are covering the knives in her combat boots.

"Stay away from them." The Doctor says, menacingly. Rebecca walks up to him.

"Doctor they have to have Time Lord tech to have this many Slitheens in one room. There's got to be like 1,000 in here and who knows if there are more rooms. Let's just go back to the TARDIS because we'll need help." She says and Clara comes to help her. The Doctor nods, turns, and walks out of the room with Rebecca and Clara trailing behind him. When they get back into the TARDIS the Doctor sits in the Pilot chair. "Doctor I think you know who we need to go to for help." She says.

"Captain Jack. Torchwood." He says. **(A/N For the sake of this story we gonna be using Season 2 Torchwood okay.)** He walks to the control panel and pulls a couple levers. When he's done he steps out of the TARDIS with Rebecca and Clara.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but my time on the computer is up so...Oh well. Review!**


End file.
